Waiting For You
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: After hearing from his best friend losing his virginity to his girlfriend. Hayner thought it was time to stop making Olette wait for him any longer to claim her. Rated M for Lemon.


Declaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Hayner and Olette…"

Kiome-Yasha: "Okay, I'm only doing this one-shot for it was a request from a friend. The person shall be left nameless, since I don't want to embarrass that said person for requesting this lemon one-shot. Alright, here's a one-shot smut lemon just for you, from yours truly ;D!"

Waiting For You

"REALLY!!!!? You did THAT with Namine!" Hayner had shouted amongst the class, everyone looking to the back along with Professor Leon.

Roxas had quietly scorned the gel headed blonde, "Shh! Do you want the whole campus to hear you, idiot?"

Everyone resumed back to the lecture, Leon giving the boys a disdainful glare before turning back to the blackboard.

"Isn't Namine, like, I don't know, innocent?" Hayner asked in a whisper for him to hear, still not believing that Roxas had lost his virginity before him.

Roxas sat back in his chair, holding a very smug like look, "Oh, she is. It was during our third year anniversary, by the way. Sora went home for the weekend so we had the dorm room all to ourselves." He then looked out the window, "How could I resist her? She was just too damn adorable and edible. Besides, we're twenty years old; pretty old enough to make our own decisions."

He looked back at Hayner, seeing the boy looking down at his lap in pure disbelief and shame. Suddenly, realization struck Roxas, students already shuffling out of their seats since class was over.

"Hayner, don't tell me…." The boy quickly pushed his seat back, making haste to the door. Roxas gave chase, placing his stuff back into his bag before going after his best friend.

He walked in pace next to Hayner, "Are you serious? You and Olette, never!?" The boy just grumbled, his face resembling a tomato, "Wow, I mean, I thought you guys would have done it by now."

"Hey, it's not like we haven't thought about it!" He angrily retorted, pushing the door to the Science building open.

"Hey, I'm not judging!" Roxas placed his hands up in defense, placing them in his pockets as he lazily strolled down the street, "I just thought…"

"Well, it's not like I don't want to…it's just…." Hayner began to murmur under his breath, catching Roxas's attention.

"What was that?" He asked, becoming concern over his friend's strange behavior.

"I…I…I don't know…. how to…well…" He blushed deeply, the heat almost penetrating smoke out of his ears, "I don't know…how…"

"How?" Roxas looked at him closely, his eyes becoming wide, "You don't know how to turn a girl on!!!?" Now he was the one shouting, groups of people who were walking by looking at them with a strange and disgusted look.

Hayner growled at Roxas's outburst, "Hey! I don't want to be known as the guy who can't give his girlfriend what she wants!" He lightly shouted at the spiky haired blonde.

"Sorry, but…" He looked at him, "It's quite pathetic, if you ask me."

"Well, excuse me, Mister Sex God." Hayner huffed, but then looked at his friend with minor curiosity, "So, what did you do to…. you know…turn Namine on?"

"Four play, of course…" Roxas said calmly, but softly to him, not wanting others to hear into their conversation.

"By Four play, you mean?" Hayner asked, needing to get the facts.

"Well, you know…" Roxas blushed, not liking the idea of describing what he did with his girlfriend, "What you normally do with a girl to make them…. you know…" He looked away, trying to cover the redness on his face.

"Come on, Roxas! I need the details! That way, I can finally give Olette the pleasure she needs!" Hayner begged, actually putting his hands together in a prayer.

Roxas gave a tremendous sigh, "Alright, well…you can start with the lips you know…and then go for the breasts…" He looked over to his friend who was actually writing notes down.

"You're actually writing this stuff down!!?" He shouted in incredulity, his face twitching.

"Come on!" Hayner moved his hand, telling Roxas to continue what he was saying.

"Geez…" Roxas said, scratching the back of his head in discomfort, "Alright, after the breasts, you can use you're fingers to do this…."

He continued on, Hayner already wanting to try everything out with Olette tonight.

~HaynerxOlette~

Olette walked down the hall of the dormitory, having had a nighttime class with Namine. Both girls discussed over their weekend, and she couldn't believe her ears when Namine had shyly told her that Roxas had taken her virginity away that same passing weekend. The Brown haired girl had blushed immensely from the news during math class, the both of them whispering about it in the back.

Namine had given her short details about it, explaining how wonderful it had felt and how painful it was at the same time. But it didn't matter to the light blue-eyed girl; she was glad to have experience the act of love making with someone who she felt was going to be with her for eternity.

Olette had smiled from the bashful girl's words, knowing how Namine and Roxas had been dating since three years already.

It made her giddy, knowing how her and Hayner had dated for nearly five years; and she was still a virgin!!! It wasn't like Olette was complaining, but she did wish that her man would just claim her already! The both of them were twenty-one, a year older than Roxas and Namine; and they were still virgins compared to those two!

They even lived in a conjoined couple dorm room together, with one bed to sleep on! You would think they would have done it by now.

Olette now was huffing her way down the hallway, the sweet conversation she heard from Namine now making her feel unwanted. What was it? She wasn't attractive enough for him to make love to or something? She began to pick up her pace to the door, fishing out her keys from her pocket before injecting it to the lock.

She turned the key, unlocking the door and coming face to face with some rose petals covering her bed.

"What the?" She entered the room cautiously, wondering if she was in the right room; but she had to be, all her and Hayner's things were there.

She soon heard the door shut behind her, making her turn around in fright. She was shocked though to see Hayner who was hiding behind her, a seductive looking grin on his face. She mindlessly dropped her orange made bag to the floor, giving him a strange look.

"Hello, Olette. Do you like what I have set up for you?" He had asked in a smooth husky voice, actually sending thrills of excitement through Olette's body.

She turned around to look at the rose-pedaled infested bed, "Um, sure…I guess." She turned to look back at him, discovering that he was a lot closer than before.

She began to get nervous, but not in a bad way. She felt his breath on her face, making her eyes feel light and heavy.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked, letting out a shuttering sigh as he kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Why, my precious Olette. The special occasion is you." He spoke with a flirtatious tone, playing with a strand of curly hair that was on her left breast.

Olette, though captivated from his charm, had pushed Hayner away from her, "What's going on? The Hayner I know isn't like this. He's too much of a dope to think of something as romantic as this…or to say anything like that." She pointed at him, making it seem like he was an imposter.

Hayner actually began to sweat nervously at this time, his hands flaying about to explain himself; he knew she was too smart for him, "I was trying to be sexy for you." He explained, "Sorry if I failed at it." He confessed, looking down to the floor with utter disgrace.

Olette actually seemed flattered and awestruck from his words, giving a light smile. She approached him, taking her hand upon his soft cheek to make him look at her dazzling green eyes, "You did a good job." She patted his cheek, giving him reassurance. She then gave him a gentle touch of her soft lips upon his rough ones.

Roxas words of intimate wisdom came back to him, _'Hayner, just let the magic flow and stop worrying about it!'_ Of course, the frustrated blonde had shouted at him at that time.

From that one soft kiss, Hayner decided to make his move, claiming her lips once more before she could depart the tender touch. She was shocked to say the least from his fierce attachment to her wet lips, his tongue begging entrance right away.

She let out a soft moan, opening herself to him gently. He dove in, causing her to yelp in surprise, but pleasure at the same time. He massaged his tongue with hers, making her squirm against him as he placed his strong hands firmly against her slender waist.

It was at this time that saliva was beginning to form against their wicked tongues, the sticky liquid dripping between their hot mouths. Olette could feel Hayner's heavy breathing against her flushed cheeks, making her breathing hot and faster than before.

She licked around his sharp teeth, letting his tongue graze the bottom of her lips. He made them extra wet with his tongue, not getting enough of her. He sucked on her tongue soon after, giving it a gentle nip with his teeth. Olette gasped at this time, letting him bite her bottom lip tenderly before sucking on it soon after to ease the throbbing pain he caused.

They soon departed, Olette's face already flushed in wonderment, and her chest rising with anticipation. Both of their eyes were glazed with warmth, making them look lost in each other's hypnotizing gaze.

Olette began to walk back at this time, pulling Hayner with her by his green army shirt. She slowly backed herself into the bed, reeling him down with her with his hands still on her waist. He then placed them next to her head, looking down at her rosy colored face, her eyes begging for him; yearning for him.

"Olette, I may not stop. Do you want me to go on?" He asked, swallowing down any stress he had on him.

She placed both hands on either side of his face, slowly bringing him down to capture her lips again. They once again had their tongues dance through a forbidden act, releasing each other a few minutes later, "Yes, I've been waiting for you to claim me Hayner, for a long time now. Please, don't make me wait any longer." She looked at him with pure desire and love, bracing hers hands on his broad but soft shoulders.

He nodded, "Alright, I…" She shushed him, taking his shaking hand and placing it firmly against her plumped breast, "Let your body tell me how you feel." He had no second thoughts, already forcing his lips onto hers with pure animalistic craving.

Olette moaned softly, feeling his hand begin to massage her breast underneath her clothing. She let her fingers play with the edge of his shirt, beckoning for it to be taken off. He felt her needy tug, backing away from her lips for a second to take the damn thing off.

Olette marveled over his tense and pumped muscles, her tongue licking around her lips in pure want in tasting his flesh. He placed himself back on top of her, kissing her once more with his feverish tongue. Olette could feel the bulge that was penetrating through his tight pants, hitting her thigh so closely to her wet womanhood.

She actually gasped in fright over the touch, feeling the size of his swelling rod press itself strongly between her legs. She moaned aloud, the sound breaking into uncontrollable gasps.

Hayner saw the affect he was having on her, already licking his way down her thin neck. He began to suck the tender skin, creating a bruise to appear as he bit down lightly; making the mark be known that she was his. Olette screamed lightly from the bite, squirming underneath his form. He then had enough of massaging her breast beneath her cloths, deciding it was time to touch them in their most natural way.

He began to lift her shirt up, sucking on her neck until he had the material by her face. She quickly lifted herself up a bit to allow him to take it off, Hayner throwing the top to the floor like it was nothing important. He noticed as he looked down to her heaving bosoms that the clip to her bra was on the front, how lucky and easy for him.

He grinned up at her, Olette giving him a pouting look. He kissed her sulking lips, nipping at it softly as his hands gave a forceful squeeze to her round bosoms that were underneath her orange bra. Olette took her lips away from his, letting out a pleasurable moan for all to hear from their room.

Hayner moaned to himself, loving the feel of her beasts underneath his large hands; and her bra was still covering them! He couldn't take it anymore; he finally unhooked the bindings to the bra, revealing the soft nude buds to him. They were breathtaking, her tips held a rose pink color, the both of them erect and oh so delectable to suck. The plumpness to her breasts were exquisite, and in all in all perfection.

Olette began to blush deeply from his wolf like stare, not knowing if she should feel glad to what he was seeing or ashamed. He let her know though with a sweet smile, kissing her lips rather than her opening breasts.

"Don't worry." He whispered against her trembling lips, "You're perfect to me."

Olette seemed to smile with pure bliss from his words; tears sliding down her face with merriment. Hayner licked her tears away, wanting to taste every inch of her.

He let his hands engulf the round buds on her chest, making her squirm and moan from his gentle strokes. He played with her nipples between his anxious fingers, pulling them up with gentle tugs. Olette hissed from the pull, biting down on her bottom lips with pure delight. He then began licking the canal that was between her breasts, taking a wet swoop of his tongue to her throbbing pink knobs.

Olette braced her hands to the rose covered blanket, ruining the perfectly made bed as she scrunched a fist full with her hand. Before she knew it, she felt a wet but soft feeling lick over her left breast. She screamed out of pure ecstasy, Hayner's tongue creating a wet pool onto her blossoming bosom. He licked around the left supple nipple, prodding it with the tip of his tongue. She shook her head back and forth, the feeling being too strong for her to describe. She was intoxicated, feeling herself go weak above the knees, her panties feeling uncomfortably wet.

Hayner lifted his face to look at her; the sight of her closed eyes as she breathed heavily with her flushed face making him feel hotter than before. He knew she wanted more though, and he was going to give it to her.

She looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, making them grow in shock as he engulfed her left breast into his sweaty mouth. She hit her head back against the bed, pulling the covers harder than before. Hayner opened his eyes lightly, gazing up at her while he sucked on her full rounded breast. He sucked with light strokes at first, pulling his mouth to the tip at times to give it a few licks. He continued the ministration, switching to her other breast to give it the same treatment.

It was at this time that Olette had felt Hayner's hands somewhere else other than her breasts. He was fiddling with the buttons to her pants, unclipping them and unzipping the tight jean material. He then slipped it off hastily, catching a glimpse of a wet stain upon Olette's satin made pink underwear. He couldn't believe the amount that was on there, finding that he made her more excited then he thought.

Olette blushed immensely from his discovery, becoming embarrassed; but once again, Hayner paid no mind to it, feeling glad he had this influence on her.

With the pants now discarded to the floor, he went back into grabbing Olette's burning hot chest into his hungry mouth. He sucked more roughly this time, letting his sharp canines graze and nip themselves against her sensitive buttons. She yelped and screamed, bringing her hands to grasp the top of Hayner's head; but her torture of being ravished was far from over.

While too enticed over the feel of Hayner's rough and wet demanding mouth upon her swollen saliva drenched breasts; Olette never realized the sneaky hand that belonged to Hayner coming down to her sacred virgin area.

All of a sudden, Olette felt the touch of Hayner's finger rubbing against her sealed clit from beneath her wet undergarment; he wasn't rubbing it gently either. Olette began to scream, whimpering out a cry as she felt Hayner's fingers grasp onto her little pin. He stroked it between his fingers in a rapid pattern, brining her to the edge as he squeezed it between his fingers through the slim material. All this happened with his mouth biting over the tip of her nipple and licking it soon after to sooth it's throbbing swell.

"Hayner, don't…!" She pleaded, not knowing how much she could take. She had her eyes shut tight, tears at the brim of her eyes.

She felt her body begin to sweat, feeling it burn her skin as she was getting hotter and hotter. Something was boiling at that pit of her lower region, Hayner's touches and kisses driving her body to erupt. Before she knew it, she released a load of her feminine juices between her legs, covering her mouth with her hands to block out the outburst scream she had.

Hayner was pleased to find that she came, lifting his hand that was on her raw and tender clit to the inside of her wet space. Olette gasped to feel his hand slip into her nude area, grabbing his arm to try and take it out; but he was too strong. He gently massaged the spot, feeling the drips of her cum plastered all over the place. He smoothly scooped some onto his hands, his fingers mashing the sticky liquid together before taking his hand out.

Olette blushed as she saw Hayner lick his fingers clean one bye one, sucking the digits to make sure to get all of her womanly fluids. He swallowed, looking at her intensely with an alcoholic stare. They exchanged no words, finding his actions to be very loud and clear.

He soon licked his lips, placing his hands on the strap of her underwear. He never took his chocolate colored eyes off her green grass ones, sliding her panties down her legs in a smooth sensual way. Some of the wetness from her first release though, managed to stick itself onto her inner thighs as he slid the small cotton fabric off. Hayner paid no mind to it though, finding he was going to lick it off soon anyway.

It was at this time that Olette had spoke, "Hayner, I want to taste you…" She didn't find it fair that he was giving her all the attention and enjoyment.

He shook his head in disagreement, "You can have your fill of me next time, Olette. Right now, you're all I want to ravish and hear scream." Her face became heated from his hoarse and soothing words, causing her body to shiver in satisfaction.

"Now, lay back and stay comfortable. I have one more thing in store for you before I take you as mine." He said this with a devious grin, making Olette release the death grip she had on their covers and placing her arms over her head; where she took hold of the golden bars behind their bed.

She kept her sight onto Hayner's, watching him descend his head down between her legs; which was still soaked. Olette curled her feet tightly, letting out a soft whine as she felt Hayner bring up her legs onto his shoulders. He licked the wet trail that was left between her inner thighs, making sure to drink up every last bit of it. The more he licked off, the closer he was to her forbidden womanhood.

Olette gasped, bringing her body to arch up as she felt his breath pass over her brown curls, making her shiver from the warm breeze. She let out a distressing scream though when she felt Hayner's tongue dive between her forests.

Olette yelled at the top of her lungs, never feeling anything so rejuvenating and invigorating her entire life. The feel of Hayner's mouth down her most scared place was something so unimaginable. She had some drool escape pass her lips, causing herself to pant heavily.

Hayner licked the inner spectrum of Olette's entrance, sucking on the sensitive muscle like it was the cure to all illnesses. He then moved his hot dripping mouth of her cum to her clitoris, giving it gentle strokes with his tongue. He could hear Olette scream above him, her hands releasing the bars to grasp his unruly mane. She didn't know how hard she was making him from the reactions she was making. In about a minute, he didn't know how much longer he could take; his erection was suffocating inside his pants.

Olette sat herself up, bringing herself forward to arch herself into Hayner's mouth, needing more of him. He took her all in, his tongue going deep into her opening, making love to her with his long slimy appendage. He quickened his tongue in and out of her, her fluids overflowing into his awaiting mouth.

Olette began to feel that burning sensation from the bottom of her region area again, her body brimming to explode.

"Oh, Hayner!!!" She screamed, feeling herself go into her second orgasm that he had stimulated.

Hayner moaned with delight over the amount he was given from her release, devouring every bit of her juices that fell upon his lips. He licked around, taking in the sweet scent of her orgasm, picking himself up to see her expression.

Olette was sprawled over the bed, panting heavily with sweat dripping down across her sizzling skin. Hayner couldn't take the sight, needing to take her in now before he really lost control of himself. He began to unbutton his pants, needing to let out his trapped manhood once and for all.

Olette barely was able to open her eyes, catching the glimpse of her struggling boyfriend. She grinned, finding him to be hopeless. She picked her weak body up, causing her body to shake as she was still under the affect of her orgasm. She placed her fingers over his, helping him unclip the bindings to his pants. She could see the erection poking strongly through the material, blushing once again from its size.

She finally was able to unfasten the belt to his pants, unreeling it off as it became loose and baggy. Hayner let out an easing sigh, glad to have his member out in the open then so trapped from before.

Olette just sat there, fear finally consuming her over the next step. She had heard from Namine that it would hurt for your first time; recalling the memories she had when Roxas had ripped through her own virginity. She reassured her though, that after awhile, everything would seem to stop and it was just the two of them becoming in sync with the other. Olette felt her fear leave her at that moment, her eyes looking up at Hayner's anxious ones.

"Are you ready, Olette?" He asked, his body beginning to tremble.

She eased his worries though, giving a soft lick to his abdomen area, "Yes, I'm ready, Hayner." She pushed herself back, making herself lay across the bed and beckoning him over to her.

He took this time to take off his pants, kicking it off the bed and letting it drop to the floor with the other pile of discarded cloths; all he had left on now was his underwear shorts.

Both couples gulped nervously, Hayner beginning to ease down his boxers slowly to his knees. Olette blushed vastly when she caught sight of his hard rock organ, turning away with complete shame from staring. Hayner though, chuckled from her reaction, actually finding amusement out of it; she was just too damn cute for him.

He soon got rid of his last piece of clothing, throwing it off to the floor. He called out to Olette's name softly, making the girl look at his face when he settled himself between her legs. Her eyes were shaking, becoming misty over the idea of making love with him.

"Just keep your eyes on me and nothing else." He said; letting her know it was a warning of what was about to come.

She nodded, bracing herself by putting her legs around his lower back and her hands on his upper arms. She grasped hold, squinting her eyes shut as he drew himself back and slammed right into her. She felt the skin become ripped from the inside, the blood spilling through from the wound. Olette had cried out in pain, tears falling down her soft and reddened cheeks. She continued to cry, piercing her nails onto Hayner's arms, causing some tiny red marks to appear.

Hayner had tried to sooth Olette's pain, his member becoming swallowed deep into her warm tube. He brushed some hair from her sweaty face, wiping the tears away with his hands. He hushed her, kissing her lips to silent her soft cries, whispering over and over again of how much he loved her.

After awhile, Olette felt the pain begin to subside, hiccupping the last bit of her tears away. She moved Hayner forward by using her legs and hands that were wrapped around his body. Hayner felt the signal, looking up at her as she only nodded to confirm that she was ready.

He soon began to thrust slowly into her, moving the lower end of his body back and then forward in a corporeal calm pattern. But each time Olette began to moan his name over and over, he began to pick up some speed. He plunged deeper into her tight space, thrusting every inch of him inside her.

Olette grabbed hold of him, her hands pulling his body up from his arms to bring him deeper inside her; that's when she felt it. He hit the tip of his head right against her peek, hitting the responsive spot over and over again with great force than the last.

She began to moan and whimper, he couldn't tell the difference, but whatever sound she was making it was music to his ears.

She called his name over and over again, taking his lips with hers as he began to thrust harder and faster. Their tongues danced for a while, but it wasn't long before they had to break their kiss in order to let out their moans; in Hayner's case, he was growling.

Olette took this time to lick and suck on Hayner's pulsating neck, biting down to leave her own bruise mark on him. She was going to show everyone that he was hers.

She then licked the bottom tip of his earlobe, sucking on the soft tissue between her smooth white teeth. Hayner growled from the contact, picking his pace up and ramming himself into her much harder than before. Olette felt her body being pushed back from his lethal thrusts, the bed beginning to squeak and shake.

She could feel him coming to his edge, his teeth grinding to suppress his upcoming orgasm. She knew he wanted her to cum first, and if not, at least together.

Olette smiled at Hayner, moving her body along with his to bring her to her climax. It was surging faster than the other two before, rising to explode at any moment with Hayner's.

After a few more good minutes of Hayner thrusting his entire staff into her, she felt her body become numb as she let out an agonizing scream. She had reached her climax, spilling out her release all over Hayner's member, coating it with her sweet nectar. It was the feeling of her own release that he climaxed right after her; shoving himself so far inside her so she can feel every inch of his own fluids pump right through.

Olette arched her back from the feeling, soon collapsing back down with Hayner right on top of her. They both shook from their orgasm, Hayner still relieving his load into Olette. They both breathed heavily, trying to get back to their regular breathing.

After a couple of minutes, Hayner found strength to move his body again, slipping himself out of Olette's long opening. He found their fluids mixing everywhere, staining the covers as well with a red spot that came from Olette's ripped hymen.

He moved to lie next to her, looking at Olette's heaving form with satisfaction and bliss. He smiled, leaning over to her face to kiss her flushed cheek.

She looked back at him, giving him a light kiss as well, a huge smile forming on her lips, "I'm so glad you finally stopped waiting."

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing the blanket up to cover them, "I was only waiting for the right moment for the both of us to be ready." Olette giggled sweetly from his words, placing her head underneath his chin, for she was exhausted. She had fallen asleep a few moments later, creating light snores out of her heaving body.

Hayner kissed the top of Olette's head, playing with her hair as he began to drift to sleep as well. Both lovers held tightly to each other that day, finally feeling complete from such a memorable moment.

~HaynerxOlette~

It had been a few days since Hayner and Olette's night together and Roxas was grumbling in anger. Hayner wouldn't shut up about it, telling Roxas all the good details. He couldn't take it, his reputation in being the better man overpowering his judgment in ever giving Hayner tips in pleasuring a girl.

But once class was over, he bolted out of the building and back to the dormitories without hearing another word from Hayner's experience with Olette.

He heard Namine's roommate Kairi wasn't around and took this opportunity to show Hayner who was the better man in pleasing their girl.

He barged into the room without any second thought; using a spare key that Namine had given him. What he saw before him made him grin with a devious look, closing the door behind him and locking it shut.

Namine stood there with only a white towel around her nude body. She had just finished taking a shower and her wet hair made her even more divine. She was shocked though and frightened from Roxas's sudden appearance.

She shouted, trying to cover herself with the towel, "Roxas! What are you doing here!?"

"Shut up!" He demanded, approaching her form with twitching fingers, "I'm going to worship your body like never before, Namine. Now take off that towel!"

The End

~HaynerxOlette~

Kiome-Yasha: "There, I HOPE you're happy, friend whose name shall not be named. This is to the lack of lemon to your second OTP! I'm glad you had trusted my abilities to type this one-shot for you. Hope it came to your liking; you know what to do if it did. Thank you for reading everyone, I do hope you leave a review to tell me what you thought about it!"

Olette&Hayner: "……….." –Left speechless-

Roxas: "Come to me, my Namine! :D"

Namine: "Roxas don't! DX"


End file.
